Superb View! The Earth's Dawn!
is the fourteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Ghost Ryoma Damashii and the Sunglasseslasher's Blaster Mode, as well as the debut of Alain's brother Adel. Synopsis Nagamasa, an artificial satellite developer, wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father Satsunoshin and his brother Yoshiyuki, both pioneers of the trade. He dreamt about working together with them to create an artificial satellite. Unfortunately, when they were about to build one, Yoshiyuki passed away in a freak accident causing Satsunoshin to retire out of grief. In order to fulfill Nagamasa’s dream, Takeru tries to convince Satsunoshin to continue building the satellite. However, after the Planet Gamma's attack, Takeru tries to make it his priority, but Onari persuades him to focus on helping Nagamasa resolve things with his father Sachinoshin first. The split between father and son has something to do with the past, and Takeru must figure out what that event was to resolve their differences before the Planet Gamma attacks, again. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Planet Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost (once in Sunglasseslasher), Ryoma, Ore (in Sunglasseslasher) **Specter ***Specter, Tutankhamun, Houdini (attempted), Nobunaga *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Ryoma Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Tutankhamun Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Errors *Similar to the previous episode, except the "Mega Mabushī!" sound is heard before Ghost Ryoma Damashii loads both the Ore Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Eyecon into the Sunglasseslasher. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon & Ryoma ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Unknown (Houdini) *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 94 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 9 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Alain's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons currently missing:' 1 **'Eyecons connected:' 1 (Ryoma) *When confronting the Planet Gamma, Takeru quoted Kamen Rider Faiz by saying that he didn't know what his dream was, but he wanted to protect everyone's lives and dreams. *Upon leaving Earth's atmosphere in Ryoma Damashii, Ghost proclaims , similar to the catchphrase of Kamen Rider Fourze however he added the "ni" in the middle of the catchphrase. He also did Fourze's pose as well. **Given that this two-parter was about helping a man with ambitions of space exploration through building a satellite, a Fourze reference was bound to appear as that series had similar themes to the story arc (Space travel and following your dreams). **Coincidentally, Specter would exclaim the catchphrase just as Fourze did when he assumes Fourze Damashii in the Fourze Chapter of Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! and Kamen Rider 1. Ironically, Ghost responds to this with unfamiliarity. *This is the first episode where Ghost doesn't assume Ore Damashii. **It is also the first episode where Ghost doesn't use the Gan Gun Saber. DVD/Blu-ray Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Exciting! A Free Man!, Superb View! The Earth's Dawn!, Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! and Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09554-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 4, DVD 914mloRB5cL. SL1470 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 絶景！地球の夜明け！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 絶景！地球の夜明け！ References Category:New Form Episode